Pursuit of Loyalty 4/6
by Garic Starr
Summary: Garic's droid Ezra is stolen and he's hellbound on getting her back.


Chapter 4: Inside the Hanger

The lights were dim in the hangar. A soft orange glow filled the large chamber as men and droids moved about, on their way to finish one task or another. A shuttlecraft, new and shiny, was the only vehicle in the area. It was an odd looking three-finned craft with Imperial markings on it.

"Must be that new Lambda Class I've heard about," Kash assumed, whispering into my ear.

"Looks like an expensive T-16," was all I could say. We hid behind some fuel canisters, waiting for a moment when we could enter the area unnoticed. After a few seconds we slipped out from behind the canisters, walking toward the rear of the large bay. No one seemed to notice as we exited from a door in the back. 

We walked slowly down the darkened hall lit only by the occasional glowrod fastened to the rocky walls. The complex was literally dug out of the rock; the elaborate system of tunnels seemed to extend everywhere. Without warning, Kash pushed me into a side tunnel as he hid himself into the shadows. I stumbled against the rocky wall, pressing alongside it, willing myself to be invisible.

With a lanky, relaxed gait, the large Devaronian, Mentol's first mate, strode by. He was preoccupied with something or another on a datapad, walking by without giving either of us a look. When he had passed, I poked my head out. With a jerk, I was grabbed toward the direction of the horned alien.

"Follow him. He'll know where the droid and our cargo are." Kash let go of my collar and silently followed behind our pirate friend. A few turns and corners later, the Devaronian walked into a well-lit room. He tossed the datapad onto a desk. Apparently this was his workstation. A small console sat on the desk and a small chair was the only other occupant. Kash rushed into the room, blade drawn as I raced in after him. 

The red faced being didn't looked surprised, just blank shock that this attack was happening. In a blur Kash hurdled the desk, grabbing the Devaronian by the throat. I slapped at the door controls, shutting out the rest of the complex.

"Where's the droid?" Kash demanded as he pressed his vibroblade against the thick throat of his captive, drops of the rain still dripped from his wet face. The Devaronian's eyes darted about, not sure how to handle to situation. He muttered for a moment trying to get his wits about him.

"Uh…The droid is…uh…the droid is on the Asylum. It's in orbit around Korbin. It's due to leave again on the next rotation." The words stumbled from his lips. Kash shot a glance at me. I gave him a frown.

"Doesn't leave much time. Where's it heading?"

"Out near the Ondar Nebula. Onduu, I think." The pirate stammered and stuttered, still reeling from the surprise.

"Keep talking," Kash ordered. His face was calm and steady, like it was chiseled from stone.

"We're attacking a luxury liner. _**The Nebula's Pride**_. Supposedly a big one, lots of rich people."

I took a step forward, gun ready. "Where's the bloodsniffer?" 

"It's being held in the shuttle. We…we found a buyer for it." A knock came at the door. It's metallic ring echoed in the tension. 

"Gantx? Why's the door locked?" a voice asked from behind the thick metal door. I ran to the controls, making sure the door stayed locked. 

Gantx, his red horned face contemplating his options, spoke.

"Uh…I have some business I need to take care of…" his eyes narrowed focus. I could see Kash tense. Apparently loyalty or the fear of Mentol's anger made him shout out.

"We have intruders. Code 3." Before Gantx could finish, Kash slit his throat. Gantx shriek turned into a sickening gurgle as I slapped at the controls. I started firing before the door completely opened catching the pirate in the chest as he tried to run off. I grabbed the slumping body, dragging him quickly inside.

"Great. Now what?" I looked at Kash for some ideas. 

"We're going to need to cut communications off to the main ship. No need to tip them off before its time. I'll take the sniffer and we'll meet back at the SlingShot." Kash spit out orders like a natural. Imperial training sometimes has it advantages.

"I'll disable the communications array. If I'm not back in an hour, take off without me." It was my turn to take control of the situation. I held out my hand, Kash gripped it firmly.

"Good luck, Garic."

"Luck's for people who don't know what they're doing." I smiled my best grin.

He looked at me flatly. 

"I know…good luck." 

- - -

I raced down the darkened tunnels, deeper into the complex. Without any trouble I made my way to a lift that went to the roof. As I sped higher toward the ceiling I looked at the cold stony tunnels. 

__

Like rats in a nest, I thought to myself. My life wasn't always the best. Never have much money, not knowing where my next meal was going to be. But I was living it with throttles wide. These pirates though. They lived on the run, hiding in dark tunnels. Striking when you least expect it. Murdering and pillaging. What kind of life could they possible have, living in these dark tunnels? I shook my head in disappointment. Where's the fun?

The lift stopped. A metal catwalk was the only walkway. It was old and rusty. As I put my foot on it tentatively, it swayed gently. With no lights, the darkness made it even more uncomfortable. 

"Nothing's easy is it?" I asked myself. With all my courage I took another step. I could see it wasn't going to give right away so I shuffled across slowly. The scaffold led to a small door. The computer terminal in Gantx office said this was the only access to the roof, where the transceiver was located. 

Three quarters of the way across, a support wire snapped. The catwalk shook violently and I fell off. My arm managed to grab the metal floor. I desperately tried to kick my legs up but the rusty lip of the platform crumbled, sending a rain of corrosion on the floor below. 

Two men passing by heard the shower of rust and metal. They looked up at me as I hung there like a chandelier. The sweat on my hands was loosening my grip. I tried to stay as motionless as possible.

They stared for a moment. Thankfully it was too dark for them to see me. They dismissed the noise and walked off. After a second or two I tried to work my legs back up onto the catwalk. After a few tries I managed to hook my leg on a rust hole. I shifted my body up and onto the platform. I rose to my knees, crawling my way to the door. 

I could still hear the rain outside, pelting against the metal door. As the door slid open the roar of the storm hit me like wall. The rain had increased in intensity; I could hardly see a few feet in front of me. The ground was slick and muddy. Dirty puddles covered the surface. The smell of the Last Call was strong so I put my filter back on.

Not far off was a small cluster of electrical components. I waded over to the framework of antennae and power converters. The entire area seemed to hum. Occasionally sparks would flare from a loose connection. It wasn't uncommon for the electrical terminals on the makeshift camps for less than perfect equipment. Now I had to make sure not to get fried too. That was going to be a trick in itself.

After taking a cautious look around, I found a removable console. I ripped it off its hinges, exposing wires and circuits. I could see the lip of the canyon not far off to my right and the rickety tram come to the top. The silhouette of a man with a large block hovering on its side, emptied out of it. Looked like Kash found his prize. 

Pulling my blaster, I turned back to the jumble of cables and wires. I covered my eyes, firing several rounds into the console. Sparks and flames shot up into the wet air. The smell of melting plastic and ozone was unmistakable. The entire communications coupling was fried as well as several back-up systems. Lights dimmed; finally flickering out. I shot the antenna a few times for good luck. 

"What a mess." I smiled at my handy work. I slid my blaster back into my holster heading back to the door before the rains picked up again. I scurried back through the slippery muck, sliding to a stop at the door. I reached for the controls when the door opened. Surprised glances exchanged between the shocked Aqualish guard and myself. His bristled face barked a howl as he tackled me with his thick furry arms. 

Knocking the wind out of me, we landed with a thick splash in the muck. I rolled him off me as I tried to grab my blaster. I pulled the barrel out of the holster as he jumped on my chest. A thick booted foot pinned my arm as I squeezed a round off into the night. His webbed fingers wrapped around my neck, cutting off what little air I had managed to inhale while a meaty hand ripping my filter off with a jerk. With a jolt I managed to kick my legs up, wrapping my feet around his head. I tightened my legs as he squeezed harder. Now it was a contest to see who could kill the other first. But my legs were stronger than his arms as I yanked him backward.

His hands slipped off my neck and I gasped loudly in the rain, choking on the water. I scurried back on my haunches as I tried to pull my other gun on my opposite side. My hand found the empty holster and I looked up as a flash of lightning lit the sky with a crack. Thunder boomed. I hadn't replaced my lost blaster from Extan Four and now I was regretting that fact. 

Another flash and the crash of thunder. I could see my blaster near the edge of the cliff. Slipping and flailing, I threw my body toward my weapon. I could see it within reach when a sharp yank on my leg landed me face first in the mire. 

As I was pulled backwards, mud and sludge drove its way up my nose. The Aqualish drew me closer as I managed to rear my free leg back and kick his brutish face. He stumbled backwards but didn't let go. I was twisted in his grip but managed to finally stand. He barked again as I kicked him sharply in the ribs. With a leg sweep, he connected with my thigh sending me sprawling toward the ruined transmitter. It sparked absently as I tried to avoid touch the bare metal.

Gaining my composure, I found my legs and stood. The Aqualish was also on his feet and racing toward me. Another shower of sparks mingled with the rain as fate and timing were on my side. I ducked at the last instant as the brute charged. Catching his midsection with my shoulder I sent him flying into the antenna array. Sparks and squeals filled the night as the Aqualish sizzled and flashed. I was standing too close. A pulse of electric energy sent me sailing away. Confused and stunned I lay on the ground for a moment as the rain subsided. 

My arm was numb; a tingling sensation filled my body like a thousand tiny needles pricking me. I could smell charred flesh, but now I wasn't sure if it was my opponent or me. Smoke rose from the terminal as I staggered to my knees, trying to crawl toward my blaster. Its cold metallic weight was a welcome addition to my own. 

The smell was finally coming back to me. In all the chaos, my body had shut out the horrible stench, but now was allowing it to take center stage. I nearly gagged when the door opened across the muddy plateau and several pirates spilled out. I managed to get on my feet just as one of the men fired, hitting me in the chest. I stumbled backwards, slipping off the lip. Rock and mud crumbling beneath me. With a scream I fell backward, rolling and bouncing down the craggy slope towards the bottom of the Last Call. Within moments I was at the bottom, crumpled and bloody, not unlike the other countless bodies lying dead around me.

My vision blurred as I felt my life slipping away. Just another faceless corpse in a mass grave. 

_**I'd always thought I'd go out with a bang. Maybe next time.**_

- - -

The sun was high in the sky. Bright and warm. The cloudless heavens were a perfect blue. I rose from my spot. The canyon was empty, stripped clean of the bodies and remains. Thought the sun shone brightly, it wasn't hot like it should be. It was comfortable and tranquil. The towering cliffs surrounded me as I looked up to the top of the canyon. I was alone, the wind brushed gently across my face. 

"Is this death?"__I wondered. It was so peacefully.

_**Your death Garic is far in the future.**_ A voice spoke in rough basic. It was all around me, surrounding me. It was a squeaky, mousy voice, yet somehow it seemed to put me at ease. I looked around but again I was alone. Nothing but a few boulders and sand.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Again I looked around. Nothing.

_**I am a friend. I am not unfamiliar to you Garic.**_ The voice was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. With a turn I saw a small creature in a black robe. He stood silently with his hairy hands folded together. Slowly he reached up, sliding the robe's hood off his face. His rodent features were menacing, yet he seemed harmless and protective. It hit me all at once. He was the one who made that coin hover at Jabba's!

I remember him walking into my room. I had thought he was the laundry attendant, but when he told me a cryptic message and then made a coin float in the air I knew he was a force user. What he wanted with me was a mystery.

_**I am Rojak. It has been decided that I will be your guide. Your destiny is a great one, Starr. You are needed to save the fate of millions of lives.**_ Though small in stature, the rodent creature radiated strength and power. I was confused by his words though. 

"Me? What's so important about me?"

__

As we speak the Dark Side is about to claim the planet of Alderran. Its grasp on the force is spreading like a disease. You are one remedy to cure its ravaging effects. You, combined with the efforts of others, can balance out the natural order.

Look around you; tell me what you see.

Again I scanned my surroundings. As I peered along the canyon walls, ghostly images appeared as if the spirits of the dead had arisen. They rose above me, hundreds, then thousands of spirits. Each wailing and crying in despair.

"I…I don't understand."__The vision shocked me but I wasn't afraid. Rojak's presence had a palpable calming effect. I knew I was in no danger.

__

These are the fallen. Their souls extinguished like a flame. It is no coincidence that you are here, Garic. Look to the heavens and watch the power of the Dark Side.

I looked up to the sky, watching the mesmerizing blue disappear into the darkness of space. There a blue planet appeared. It grew large until I seemed that it would crash into the canyon itself. I'd been to this planet before. Alderran. The wails and cries of the ghosts increased to a deafening din of pain. A green laser bolt enveloped the planet and with a flash of fire the planet exploded. And the wails stopped. 

I stood their stunned. My fingers felt numb, my head throbbed. What power could destroy a planet? Millions of people, some of them my friends, wiped out in seconds. I looked to Rojak dazed and in horror. His strong look of comfort melting to the sadness and tragedy displayed in front of him. He looked at me with a frown. 

__

This is the power of the Dark Side. What evil it does. You must stop that evil from growing out of control, Garic. It is your destiny. You being here, in a valley of death on this mournful day, is no happenstance. 

With a flash I was back amongst the bodies and rain. The smell was thick, burning my lungs like acid.

__

You must look at the corpses you see around you and remember. Remember. But first you must learn what sacrifice is. Arm yourself with knowledge, Garic Starr. 

It will be your strongest weapon. Your journey to the Light begins here.

Choking and spitting the rainwater out of my lungs I lifted my head up to see. But Rojak was gone. And the beautiful day was gone. Just the bodies and decay. I rolled to my side, staring into the clouds as the rain stopped. The clouds broke as sudden as the rain and the stars filled the sky. I sat up and thought of Alderran. Was it true? Was I dreaming? A comet skipped across the sky, its tail burning bright. Rojak's voiced echoed in my mind. 

__

Look at the corpses you see around you and remember. Remember. 

I put my hands to my face, holding back tears, trying to focus. Today I had reached a crossroad.

__

Your journey to the Light begins here.

- - -

Through some miracle, my tumble into the canyon left me unharmed. Sure I had some scratches and cuts, but a fall like that would have broken legs or worse, snapped my neck. The laser burn on my chest was minor, another minor miracle. Or was it something else?

My dream haunted me. It was so clear and precise. I scrambled over thick bloated bodies, trying my best not to look at the faces of death I stumbled over. The cliff walls were still slick with mud. The temperature was starting to drop pretty fast. As I climbed up the sloppy slope, I realized I could see my breath and I was shivering uncontrollably. 

Making the mistake of looking down, I pressed up against to the wall aware of how high I was. The tramcar was not much farther ahead of me. No one could have survived that fall. It was a couple hundred meters. But yet here I was climbing towards the hanger, alive and relatively unharmed. The weirdness was staring to get to my head.

I tried concentrating on the next handhold, ignoring the bizarre events that just happened. As I quickly ran past the hanger entrance toward the door I could hear voices talking aimlessly. Quietly sliding past some crates onto the ledge, I could see the tram cable reach out across the gorge. Two men were guarding the controls and smoking cigarettes. 

Man, I could go for a cigar myself right about now, I thought aimlessly.

Weaponless, I waited a few minutes for them to finish smoking and hopefully move on. They were two humans, not to big. But in my condition I couldn't handle more than one at a time.

"Heard they found someone sneaking around." One offered.

"Yeah. Up on the roof. Ruined the uplink system." The other seemed unconcerned.

"Still. Any sign of trouble, we're supposed to call back up. The bastard killed Gantx, ya know."

"Good. He was a groveling little worm. He deserved a whole lot worse."

"Ain't you the kind hearted." One tossed the butt of his cigarette into the ground, rubbing it out with his foot as the other pressed the controls for the tram. With a whine, motors came to life sending the tramcar down from the other side.

I was assuming Kash had made his way back to the ship. Now I needed to get out of here before things got real ugly. The tram settled to a shaky stop and the larger of the two stepped in the car as the other walked toward the complex door.

"Keep your eyes open."

"Will do."

I made a quick decision. Better get on now than later. As the tram pulled away I bolted across the ledge toward the swaying car. With a leap I hurled myself against the car, grabbing onto a rusty support pipe on the side of tram. Violently the car rocked back and forth as we rose over the canyon.

I scrambled to the top as the door slid open as the guard stuck his head out to see what happened. Laser fire shot through the rusty roof sending flaky pieces into the air. 

This wasn't the best idea.

Shrapnel flew everywhere and a large piece managed to hit the cable. It snapped slightly with a hard twang. Its frayed metal cords stuck up in the air as if to surrender. 

With one hand wrapped around the cable and another sawing away I dodged another barrage of blaster bolts. A blast hit the wheel of the pulley, knocking it of the cable and sending it to a spark filled halt. I blocked my eyes from the sparks as the car lurched to a stop.

Another snap from the cable caused the swaying car to dip as well. Desperately I reached for the cable just as it snapped. With a powerful yank the cable pulled me skyward as the tramcar fell into the ravine below. With whizzing of air rushing past me filled my ears. I could see the terminal racing toward me. As I prepared my jump I thought of Rojak.

__

Your death is far in the future. 

Time to test that little theory rat-boy. 

I let go of the cable, allowing momentum and speed sail me through the air. I flew past the small shack, landing in a heap not far from the door. I rolled to a stop trying to avoid any injury. I could feel my ankle give and it felt like a possible sprain, but nothing permanent. Klaxons rang out. 

Guess the party's over. I ran with a visible hitch for my speeder behind the rocky cluster. The pain in my leg made it difficult to mount, but with a wince I managed to climb on and started the engine. The cold was starting to hit me. My wet clothes and beat up body ached as I hit the accelerator. I tried to use the engine to warm me up but the damn thing was so efficient it didn't produce much heat. 

The trip back was going to be a cold one. 

- - -

Cold and irritated I could see the city not far off in the distance. The icy wind whipped at my face, chapping my lips. The speeder's comlink control was frozen solid. No chance of getting Kash's attention. 

I took a lazy look behind, like I had been doing every few minutes since I left the base. I thought I saw something in the distance on the horizon. My brow furrowed and I tried to squint for a better look. Even though it was night, I could see the dancing lights of speeders behind me. 

And not a couple speeders; at least a dozen. I tried to coax more speed out of my ride but it was at full throttle already. As the city approached, I slowed down to maneuver in the tight streets. The sandstone walls zipped by and I soon was back at the Hidey-Hole, parking the speeder out of sight. I ran inside to a half empty bar. 

Talla was at her regular station talking with a customer. I tossed the speeder's ignition key to her.

"Garic. You look like death warmed over!"

"No time to talk, honey!" I hobbled by her, a bloody, muddy mess.

"You take care of yourself." She smiled widely as I rushed toward the front door. I stopped to bow and blow her a kiss.

"You know it sweetheart. See ya soon." I bumped into a few rough looking guys as I opened the door. The grumbled a complaint but I was in too much of a hurry to listen. 

I ran through the dim streets looking at my chronometer. Only had a few minutes before Kash would take off. If he hadn't already.

The roar of repulsor engines filled the air. I ducked into an alley to see the hoard of swoops rumble through the streets. Seems they were going faster than I thought. I leapt over some sleeping drunks and stumbled down the alley toward the hanger. 

I ran through the maze of alleys and streets to see the dozen or so pirates, parking their vehicles outside our hanger.

A loud rumble of the SlingShot's engines grew from inside. The pirates were crowded around the main door, desperately trying to break the lock. We had fortified it since the break-in and it wasn't about to give. I hustled toward the access ladder to the roof as the hanger doors slowly opened. Warning sirens went off, startling me.

The roof was rounded with the bay doors opening like a drawbridge. By now the pirates had managed to pry the door open enough the start firing their blasters.

"That's my ship dammit!" I yelled as I balanced myself along the small ledge of the hanger opening. I could see the cockpit window with Kash sitting in the pilot's chair trying to look at the invading pirates. 

I held my breath and ran full steam toward my ship. My leg screamed in pain but I tried my best to ignore it. With a grunt I leapt into the air, landing squarely on the back of the Slingshot. I stumbled on the cold metal and crawled, scrambling over to the top hatch, to key in my override command as the hanger filled with twenty or so of Mentol's crew. The sirens stopped, signaling that the hanger doors were now completely open. 

The hatch slid opened and I dropped in as I heard the engines flare, pirates screaming in the fiery wake. Anxiety and tenseness dissolved as my feet hit the familiar metal floor of the Slingshot. 

"Kash! Get us in the air!" The shipped lurched heavily off the landing pad as I staggered against the wall. Faint sounds of blaster bolts hitting the hull were quickly silenced as the engines throttled up. I made my way up to the cockpit, the door sliding open as I got near.

"Glad to see you made it. I waited as long as I could." Kash didn't look back as he spoke, concentrating of piloting the ship. 

"We'll I had quite a trip getting here." I slumped into the co-pilot chair and took the controls. "I've got it from here." 

"You look like a Starr-cicle." Kash looked concerned. I smiled slightly, my chapped lips stinging.

"And I thought the only cold thing here was your personality." With a look of a possible smile, Kash turned to the navicomputer to punch in the coordinates for Onduu.

"I knew I shouldn't have waited for you."


End file.
